


修女×神父！是gb啦！

by BlueFlowey



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB, 原创, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlowey/pseuds/BlueFlowey
Summary: 短篇，别抱太大期望。神父喜欢修女，但是修女反过来把神父给草了。
Kudos: 10





	修女×神父！是gb啦！

那是一张多么圣洁无暇的面孔啊！坐在听道席的少年想。这位虔诚的年轻教徒第一次在听道的时候分了心。教堂里什么时候来了这么一位幼小的女孩？她穿着白色的洁净衣裙，和修女们站在一起，少年猜测她应该是个被教堂收养的流浪孩子。

少年依旧看着小女孩，心中不停地赞叹着她。小女孩的容貌非常普通，但在少年看来，她的气质却如圣母玛利亚一般散发着圣洁的光芒，所有恶灵都不能够玷污她。她祈祷的时候，有光的羽翼在她身后展开，有光环于她头上出现。光自天窗撒在她的头顶。  
神说：要有光。她便出现了。  
少年忘了祈祷，也忘了低头和闭眼，直视着眼前的光。  
周边的人在心中与天父对话，少年在眼前看见天使对他伸手。

看见了光的少年为了更加接近眼前的天使，经历重重困难终于成为了神父，回到了小女孩所在的教堂。  
“他是多么地想要服侍神啊！”人们说，“天父虔诚的儿女！”  
年轻的神父并没有理会这些评论，继续寻找当初的小女孩。不出所料，她已是年轻的可爱姑娘，成为了教堂的修女。年轻的神父俯视着她，依然是那副圣洁的天使面孔。  
修女，不，是天使。对少年露出微笑。

她是恶魔。  
当纤细的手指在身体里搅动着的时候，他空白的大脑只浮现出这么一句话。  
水滴滴答答地于前端滴落。另一只美丽的手快速地摩挲着水龙头。娇小的女孩压在年轻神父光溜溜的背脊上，欣赏他带着哭腔的呜咽，脸上依然是那副圣洁的微笑。  
女孩把他翻过来，坐了下去，轻吻他眼角的泪。然后堵住了他的唇，让他把所有的呻吟与她的情话一同吞下。

“我背叛了神。”他自责。  
“明明可以反抗的。可你没有。”她唏嘘。  
“你是神派来试探我的吗？如果是的话，我失败了。”他低头。  
“我也失败了。我们都失败了。”她扭头。  
“记得很久以前，你对我伸出了手。我以为我遇见了天使。”他回忆。  
“然后你伸手回应我，我也以为我遇见了天使。”她附和。  
然而他们不是天使，也不是恶魔，只是凡人，同时拥有光明和黑暗的凡人。  
他们接吻。  
月光倾泻的教堂，没有来宾的婚礼。


End file.
